


Dojae Week Fest!

by dojae_week



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaedo/dojae week!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojae_week/pseuds/dojae_week
Summary: A dojae/jaedo week fest!





	1. About the fest!

**_What is Dojae/Jaedo Week?_ **

 

 

  * __As the name suggests, it is our way of celebrating the pair through various medias such as fanarts, fics, moodboards, fan edits, headcanons, etc. Our main goal is to gather creative contents from the fans to the fans and spread the love for dojae__



 

  
  


**_Who started it?_ ** __   
  


 

  * __It's a collective idea from your fellow Dojae/Jaedo shippers inspired by events of the same kind via other fandoms.__



 

 

**_Who can join the event?_ ** __   
  


 

  * __Anyone can! So as long as you follow the rules and regulations then you're more than welcome to join! In fact, the more participants the better!__



 

  
  


**_When will it run?_ ** __   
  


 

  * __Posting of entries will start from February 1, 2019 to February 14, 2019.__



 

 

 

  * __Participating doesn't necessarily have to be on all days. We do however encourage participants to join in as much as they could.__



 

 

 

  * __A list will be provided on what specific theme a day will focus on. The prompt for each day is up to the participants.__



 

 

 

  * __Participants are allowed to take prompts from prompt blogs or on prompt accounts on twitter. However, reminder to give credits where it's due.__



 

 


	2. Daily Theme Guideline!

**_Day 1: Doyoung Centric_ **

_ -A day dedicated to birthday boy, our precious bunny Doyoung. _

_   
_ **_Day 2: Crossover_ **

_ \- Avatar Jaehyun? Spiderman Doyoung? Just Dojae taking in the roles of your favorite characters? Lit. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 3: Historical/Medieval_ **

_ \- Set in days of the past. Might show depictions of past real life events  _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 4: Fluff_ **

_ \- Admit it, we're all willing to go in full sacrifice for domestic dojae and just them being all sweet and clingy with each other. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 5: Fake/Pretend Relationships_ **

_ \- Them faking it to get out of whatever kind of shit but then slowly realizing they want it all to be real? Hell yeah. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 6: Futuristic/Space_ **

_ \- Set in the future. Technological advancement. Also space. Who doesn't like space? _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 7: Free Style_ **

_ \- Have an idea that doesn't fall under any theme? Or an entry that didn't quite make it on any specific day? Then this is where they go. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 8: Angst, Hurt/Comfort_ **

_ \- Heartbreak? A lot of crying? Emotional frustrations? Well, okay then drop it here. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 9: Supernatural/Fantasy_ **

_ -Vampire Doyoung? Demon Jaehyun? Them as witch hunter extraordinaires? Endless possibilities. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 10: Social Media AU_ **

_ -Dojae as youtubers? Instagram models? Secret stan twitter accounts for each other? Damn yes. _ _   
_

_   
_ **_Day 11: Canon compliant_ **

_ -The daily life of Dojae as idols in your point of view. _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 12: Soulmates/ Soulbounds_ ** _. _

_ -Fate tying them together? Destiny? Red Strings? Soul links? _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 13: Free Style 2.0_ **

_ -Another Free Theme Day! _ _   
_ __   
****

**_Day 14: Jaehyun Centered_ **

_ -A day dedicated to Valentines boy, Jaehyun on his special day. _

  
  



	3. Rules and Regulations

 

_ \- In order for the whole event to run as smoothly as possible, we've set a few rules for the participants to follow. All rules are set with the participants/readers general well being on hand and to avoid or at least lessen future complications. _

_   
_ _   
_ _ 1\. All entries should be original and not one that has been published before hand. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 2\. In no ways should someone else's work be plagiarized. Be genuine with your entries. Taking someone else's hard work won't get you anywhere in the long run. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 3\. Always add the appropriate trigger warnings in your entries. Also, challenging yourself with the entries are more than welcome but if one goes beyond your own comfort and you want to stop, then best do so. Everyone's mental health is of utmost priority. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ 4\. Entries that shows blatant targeting/harassment to any member/s of NCT or from any other idol group/personalities [outside of it being fictional, i.e. talking about current in real life personal matters and past issues in a harmful and or mocking way] won't be encouraged. This is a fun event, any ill intentions won't be tolerated.

_ 5\. Enjoy the event. For further questions, don't hesitate to contact us. _


	4. Submission Guidelines

  * Participants are allowed to link in multiple entries at a time. Just make sure to specify which day/s your work belong to.


  * Submission of entries for written category (on ao3) will be accepted early but will remain hidden until reveal.


  * Entries for a specific day will be accepted all throughout that time provided that it falls under the timezone. We'll be using KST for the event.


  * All entries that won't make it to the time cut will automatically fall under 'free style’ days so don't be discouraged if you don't make it on that day.


  * Trigger warnings if present in your entries, should be properly tagged.


  * Anon entries will be submitted directly to us through email, twitter and/or on ao3. Identity/information will remain anonymous unless a matter happens.


  * Making anonymous entries does not entitle you to submit in entries that belong to others. If you happen to do so, we won't hesitate to expos



**Author's Note:**

> The event had already started on twitter but just thought of properly doing this in here. The shame. It totally slipped and just came through now.
> 
> But, still, we encourage everyone to come join the fest! It's never yet too late!


End file.
